


Silk And Ropes

by loves_books



Series: Silk [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had been the very last thing Hannibal expected when Face had taken him by the hand and led him through to their bedroom. A single sturdy wooden chair, waiting in the middle of the room. Several sets of padded handcuffs, and a neat coil of soft yet strong rope. A blindfold, and a single silk scarf. </p><p>And Hannibal’s quick mind realised almost immediately the full extent of what Face was offering him. They have two particular fantasies which dovetail so neatly…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk And Ropes

“So beautiful,” Hannibal whispers, staring in wonder and amazement at the perfect gift he’s been offered. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Face just sighs ever so softly in response, a smile of anticipation hovering on his full lips, though he could speak if he wanted. His mouth is almost the only thing he can actually move at that moment, as tied up as he is.

It truly is the most perfect gift, and not something Hannibal would ever have actually dared to ask for. They’ve spoken about it before, of course, though only vaguely and usually while they’ve been curled up together in post-orgasmic bliss: neither of them like giving up much control in the bedroom, even if they do trust each other completely, so this had been the very last thing Hannibal would ever have expected when Face had taken him by the hand and led him through to their bedroom.

A single sturdy wooden chair, waiting in the middle of the room. Several sets of padded handcuffs, and a neat coil of soft yet strong rope. A blindfold, and a single silk scarf. 

And Hannibal’s quick mind realised almost immediately the full extent of what Face was offering him. They have two particular fantasies which dovetail so neatly…

Hannibal is a Colonel through and through, and he loves being in charge, so the idea of having a lover completely at his mercy has always secretly appealed. He has a fantasy of tying up a lover so completely that they can’t even move, allowing him to take his own pleasure at his own pace regardless of what they might want. Face also loves being in charge, naturally, but one of his many fantasies is of being used for someone else’s pleasure and given no say at all in what they do to him.

They’ve experimented a little, with great enthusiasm on both sides, though they’ve barely brushed the surface: they’ve long since discovered that Face enjoys being handcuffed to the bed from time to time, giving up some degree of control to Hannibal, and that he also occasionally enjoys being blindfolded when the mood strikes him, though they’ve never tried cuffs and a blindfold at the same time. 

The silk scarf hints at something they have dabbled in only briefly. Something that both excites and terrifies both of them.

Now Face has been stripped naked and tied so he can’t move at all, his wrists cuffed behind his back and an ankle cuffed to each chair leg, keeping his legs spread. The rope keeping him fixed to the chair is wrapped around his chest, waist and thighs, tight enough to prevent all but the barest hint of a wriggle yet not tight enough to restrict his breathing in any way. The blindfold is snugged into place, hiding those beautiful baby blue eyes from Hannibal’s sight, and the silk scarf is wrapped very loosely around his long neck.

He’s hard, so hard it must be painful, but then Hannibal is also hard. And they’ve barely even begun.

“You have no idea just how beautiful you look like this,” Hannibal growls, walking slowly around the chair where Face sits helpless, trailing one hand teasingly across his lover’s chest and up around his shoulders. “Colour?”

“Green,” Face whispers, his voice sounding husky and needy already.

Hannibal is incredibly glad to hear that, and relieved, too; he wouldn’t have agreed to this, no matter how much he might want it, without having some system in place to check that Face was okay. He’s already decided that they’ll keep it short and sweet as this is the first time they’ve taken things this far, and so with that in mind he circles round to the front of the chair once again, gifting Face with a tender kiss on the lips as he passes, more than ready to move the evening to the next level.

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he quickly squeezes some into one hand and slicks up Face’s eager cock with a few swift strokes. His actions earn him a stifled groan as Face’s hips strain forwards into the touch, though with the ropes around his waist and thighs he barely gains a few millimetres of distance. Hannibal knows he could keep teasing him a while longer, but he’s growing needy himself now, and far too impatient to wait. 

Straddling the chair, he braces his hands on Face’s shoulders, noticing the immediate response as his lover’s breathing picks up pace and his muscular body tenses up in anticipation. Reaching behind him, he steadies Face’s slick cock and slowly, carefully lowers himself down onto his true gift.

The stretch burns a little at first, in spite of how carefully Hannibal has prepared himself; it’s been several months since he’s been penetrated like this, and it always steals his breath away for a second or two. Face prefers bottoming most of the time, and this isn’t something Hannibal has ever needed often, though every now and then… It’s a good stretch, and he breathes through the burn until finally he is seated fully in his lover’s lap, with Face is buried deeply inside his body.

Face is breathing hard now, every muscle in his body straining against the ropes and cuffs keeping him in place, and Hannibal pants a little himself as he grips his lover’s shoulders, shifting his hips a fraction and feeling the incredible fullness as Face’s cock actually throbs in response to his motions.

A deep groan, and Face throws his head back, highlighting the scarf still resting loosely on perfect collarbones. Not yet, Hannibal thinks desperately, though he knows he won’t last long like this, not with the weight of Face’s trust heavy in his hands and his own aching cock now rubbing up against Face’s toned abs. He cranes forward to kiss his lover once again, just a quick peck to parted lips, and then starts to move very carefully.

Just a few inches at first, just enough to lift him halfway off Face’s cock before Hannibal drops back down into his lover’s lap, and this time both of them moan with the pleasure. “Colour?” Hannibal gasps again, and Face tosses his head back and forth, visibly swallowing hard.

“Green, definitely green! Please, Hannibal…”

That’s exactly what Hannibal needs to hear, and he tenses his thigh muscles as he starts to ride his lover in earnest, feeling the drag and pull of Face’s cock deep in his body, varying the angle of his hips until finally he feels that extra little lightning jolt of pleasure through his body when he gets the perfect angle at last.

Face is moaning constantly now, his tanned skin covered in a sheen of sweat as he continues to strain at his bonds, obviously longing to thrust up into Hannibal yet completely helpless to do anything but sit there and allow himself to be used. And Hannibal uses him hard, grinding his hips down time and again as he takes his pleasure, finally taking up the two ends of the silk scarf when his lover’s gasps of pleasure grow increasingly desperate, the beginnings of his own orgasm start to coil deep in his belly. 

Very deliberately, Hannibal draws the scarf tight around Face’s throat, listening and watching as closely as he can. Face’s gasps and moans turn almost immediately to near-desperate rasps for air as Hannibal restricts his oxygen just a fraction, and in the next instant Face’s entire body starts to shake apart within the ropes keeping him in place as a powerful orgasm rips through him. 

Hannibal feels his lover’s release hit sensitive inner walls deep inside him as he sinks down one more time into Face’s lap, loosening the scarf in the second before his own orgasm hits, and he collapses forwards into Face’s chest with a loud shout of triumph, spending his release in hot ribbons between their stomachs. 

For several long minutes they sit there together, Hannibal astride Face with his lover’s softening cock still buried deep, both of them panting hard to catch their breath. Eventually Hannibal finds the strength to sit back, lifting his hips just enough to let Face slip out from his body with a wet squelch, and he tugs the silk scarf completely free to throw it away over his shoulder.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal manages to whisper, feeling the little shivers of aftershocks rocking through his body as he uses his thumb to trace the faint red line the scarf has left around Face’s throat; it shouldn’t bruise, though Face might be a trifle hoarse for a day or two. “Let’s get you out of this, baby. I’ve got you.”

With thighs burning from the strain of riding his lover, not to mention knees slightly shaky after such a powerful orgasm, Hannibal manages to climb out of Face’s lap and sets to work freeing him from the ropes and cuffs, careful to massage the lightly chafed skin from where Face had strained so hard. The blindfold he leaves until last, kissing Face tenderly on the lips before undoing the Velcro and finally sliding it away.

Shaking hands find their way immediately into Hannibal’s hair as Face hauls him down for a deeper kiss, though they keep it brief since they are both still breathing hard, and Face makes no effort to stand from his chair. Hannibal finds himself gently stroking Face’s throat again as he smiles down into those beautiful blue eyes.

“You okay?” he asks softly, knowing he should fetch a cloth to clean them both up yet feeling strangely reluctant to leave Face’s side just yet. After the trust Face has shown him, and the gift he’s given Hannibal, he has to make absolutely sure his lover is fine first.

To his relief, Face grins up at him, licking his dry lips. “Green, lover. A whole fifty shades of green, believe me; we’re definitely doing that again. How about you?”

“Bloody brilliant.” Hannibal knows he won’t be walking straight for the foreseeable future, certainly, and he’ll be feeling this for days in the very best possible way. “Thank you, baby.” 

“You’re very, very welcome.” Face pulls him back for one more kiss, and whispers, “Happy birthday, Hannibal.”


End file.
